Happy Birthday Skyler
by Nightfly123
Summary: A Special short story to celebrate Skyler the Elf Owl's birthday. Happy Birthday Skyler :)
**Hello Everyone, am sure that you all know that today is a special someone's birthday and am also sure that you know who that is but I have decided to create this birthday story special. Hope that you will enjoy.**

It was April the 13th in the Amazon Jungle and every bird in that jungle was busy preparing a birthday party for someone who they knew very well and they didn't want to reveal it just yet.

Somewhere in the Amazon Jungle, Nightfly along with his girlfriend Bia who is also the middle child and second daughter of her family were busy trying to search for Brazil nuts which was proving quite a challenge.

"Hey Bia, have you found any Brazil Nuts?" asked Nightfly, standing on a tree branch that was a few feet away from Bia.

"No why?" asked Bia, confused.

"Because I believe that I have found them" said Nightfly, grimly.

Bia then flew over to and landed next to Nightfly only to see that there wasn't a single Brazil Nut hanging down from Branches but they were actually laying down on the ground which got Nightfly and Bia very confused.

Both Bia and Nightfly flew down to the ground before grabbing at least two Brazil Nuts each and they began flying back to the rest of the Spix Macaw tribe who were also getting help from the Scarlet Macaw tribe with the preparations for this special occasion.

After finally arriving back in the tribe territory and landing inside a hollow that was filled with decorations and surprisingly ribbons which Blu must have brought back from Rio during summer last year.

"Mom? dad?, we're back" said Bia, catching the attention of both her parents who are called Blu and Jewel.

"Hello sweetie, did you and Nightfly find the Brazil nuts that your mother asked for?" asked Blu.

"Yep and surprisingly, we also saw that the Brazil nuts were also on the ground instead of hanging of branches" said Bia, before turning to her boyfriend. "Right Nightfly?".

"That is correct Bia and usually the Brazil nuts wouldn't just be laying on the ground like that" said Nightfly, agreeing with Bia. "Something is not right".

"Don't worry you two, that problem will be solved but for now lets just continue to preparing for the special occasion" said Jewel, sweetly.

Nightfly and Bia both nodded in agreement before handing over the Brazil nuts to both Blu and Jewel before they eventually flew out of the hollow so they can spend some alone time together.

In a another hollow, Skyler the Elf Owl was busy getting herself ready to go on her date with her boyfriend the fluffy Snow Owl Alex the Owl which had to be cut-short since her boyfriend along with the rest of the gang were preparing something special which has got her both curious and suspicious but she had decided to ignore it.

Speaking of Alex the Owl, he was also getting himself ready for his date with Skyler but he knew that he was also going to play a big part in the revealing of the surprise to his girlfriend.

Alex was honestly quite fearful on how Skyler would react to the surprise since he didn't want to upset her or anything but he knew that he had to keep the surprise a secret since it was all part of the plan.

"I hope that this goes well" said Alex the Owl, fearfully. "If not then am probably the one who gets the blame".

* * *

Meanwhile in the Scarlet Macaw tribe, Alex the Scarlet Macaw along with his sister Lisa and girlfriend Lilly were also preparing for the big occasion but they also knew that they had to keep it a secret while Alex the Scarlet Macaw and Lisa's mother Maria was busy making sure that their borders were safe from any 'unwanted guests'.

Alex the Scarlet Macaw and his younger sister Lisa were helping put the ribbons up though Alex the Scarlet Macaw sometimes wondered why on earth did Blu bring the ribbons from Rio.

"There, that's done" said Alex the Scarlet Macaw, finishing the last ribbon. "So Lisa, what do you think?".

"I think that it is perfect" said Lisa, smiling.

"Yeah, me too" said Alex the Scarlet Macaw, also smiling.

After putting up the last Ribbon, Alex the Scarlet Macaw along with his sister Lisa then decided to go and visit Blu along with his family to see how they were while Alex the Scarlet Macaw's older sister Liz was on a date with her boyfriend Roberto after they had finished their part of the decorations.

When they had finally arrived in the Spix Macaw territory and landed inside the same hollow that Blu and his family were before Alex the Scarlet Macaw was bird-piled by both Tiago and Carla.

"UNCLE ALEX!" shouted both Tiago and Carla at the same time, happily as Alex the Scarlet Macaw chuckled before being allowed back onto his feet.

"Hello T-Bird and one of my favourite nieces" said Alex the Scarlet Macaw, making Tiago and Carla blush before noticing one was missing. "Where is my other favourite niece?".

"Bia? oh she has gone on her date with her boyfriend Nightfly" said Jewel, smiling. "They sometimes remind me of both me and Blu when we were boyfriend and girlfriend, right Blu?".

"Right" confirmed Blu, also smiling. "Those two are perfect for each other".

"Yeah, I agree" said Alex the Scarlet Macaw., happily while Tiago had then decided to ask Lisa something.

"Hey Lisa, do you want to go on our second date?" asked Tiago happily.

"Yeah sure" said Lisa, smiling and kissing Tiago on the cheek before they flew out of the hollow but they heard Alex the Scarlet Macaw telling them return back as quickly as possible when their date had ended.

* * *

After the decorations were finally done, it was time to put the plan into action as Alex the Owl was now on his date with Skyler and after their date had ended that was when Alex then put the plan into action.

Alex had told Skyler to close her eyes as he was now carrying her on his back and headed straight into the hollow that was full of decorations before eventually letting Skyler open her eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKYLER!" shouted everyone that was present in the hollow including Nightfly, Bia and her family, Alex the Scarlet Macaw and his family along with everyone else.

Skyler had tears of joy forming in her eyes at the fact that everyone had remembered it was her birthday and that they were there to celebrate it with her which only made her more happy.

She then looked at her boyfriend Alex the Owl who thought for a split second that she was angry with him before Skyler kissed him on the beak much to Alex the Owl's surprise but he managed to kiss her back before they eventually broke the kiss.

Skyler had a amazing time during her birthday party where she also danced with her boyfriend Alex the Owl and she enjoyed it a lot before Blu, who had also brought his fanny pack, then brought out a camera much to everyone's confusion before Blu had explained to them that he brought it so they can take a picture.

Although they were still confused about what Blu meant they eventually accepted it and they all posed for a photo which Blu then took with the picture much to everyone's joy.

Alex the Owl then decided to sing to Skyler while Everyone watched as he then began to sing 'The Touch' by Stan Bush who Blu explained is a very famous singer who sang the song in Transformers the movie although it caused more confusion.

 _You got the touch, you got the power._

 _Yeah_

 _After all is said and done._

 _You never walk, you never run._

 _You're a winner._

While Alex the Snow was singing, everyone was enjoying it so much that they also had decided to join in as well either by singing along with Alex or just continue on clapping which was they were already doing.

 _You got the moves, you know the streets._

 _Break the rules, take the heat._

 _you're nobody's fool._

Soon some birds including Nightfly and Bia, Alex the Scarlet Macaw and Lilly, Tiago and Lisa, Liz and Roberto along with Blu and Jewel had decided to dance along with it.

 _You're at your best when the going gets rough._

 _You have been put to the test but it's never enough._

 _you got the touch, you got the power._

 _When all hell's breaking loose, you'll be right in the eye of the storm._

Skyler felt touched every time that she heard Alex the Owl sing and she enjoyed every second of what she was hearing right now.

 _You got the heart, you got the motion._

 _you know when things get too tough, you got the touch._

 _You never bend, you never break._

 _you're fighter._

 _It's in the blood, it's in the will._

 _it's in mighty hands of steel._

 _When you're standing your ground._

 _And you never get hit when you're backs to the wall, gonna fight till the end and you're taking it all._

 _You got the touch, you got the power._

 _When all hell's breaking loose, you'll be right in the eye of the storm._

 _You got the heart, you got the motion._

 _You know when things get too tough, you got the touch._

 _You're fighting fire with fire._

 _You know that you got the touch._

 _You're at your best when the going gets rough, you are put to the test but it's never enough._

 _You got the touch._

 _You got the power._

 _Yeah._

After Alex had finished singing the song, Skyler had tears of joy streaming down her face as she then ran over to Alex and hugged him before kissing him on the beak and announcing that this was the best birthday that she has ever had.


End file.
